November Rain
by Amary-Missy
Summary: ¿Que sucedería si te enamoraras de un chico del que ni si quiera sabes su nombre? ¿Y que después de observarlo durante un largo tiempo, tu hermana te lo presentara como su novio? A


November rain

Cap I: Mi nombre Misao Makimachi

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Porque el tiempo no transcurrirá mas rápido?, ¿será que no existe el futuro?.. Estoy en este tren de pensamientos que me confunden y no se como salir… Mi amiga Okon esta muy entretenida con la clase de historia y claro como no estarlo si es el profesor Seijuro quien la da. ¡En fin solo quiero que acabe esta maldita clase!

Aun faltan quince minutos… ¿Que hago? Ahh bueno repasar lo que ha pasado en los últimos días de este hermoso mes:

Era un viernes normal y aburrido iba con Okon mi vecina y querida amiga de regreso a casa y después de deshacernos de Soujiro y Cho que nos persiguen para salir con nosotras en este fin de semana próximo, obviando eso cuando estábamos cerca de la panadería donde venden los dulces pasteleros mas ricos que puedan probarse en Kioto y donde se aspiraba un aire totalmente agradable en las mesas situadas al frente del local en el que se ubican en la derechas son para fumadores y las izquierdas para nosotras que nos gusta el aire y la vista muy agradable(los chicos que pasan por allí se nos quedan mirando y nosotros nos damos cuenta.. al principio disimulamos y hacemos poses para después reírnos acaloradas de lo que hicimos… pero ese día mientras nos reíamos de lo que hicimos vi pasar a un chico totalmente diferente…

Era muy alto, llevaba un traje azul añil elegante y encima una gabardina negra, su cabello era negro y su tez blanca… tenia una de las manos dentro de su gabardina y la otra tenia un maletín parecía el de una laptop. Su caminar era tranquilo y seguro, continuo y acompasado, miraba al frente como si su alrededor no tuviera vida y eso me llamo la atención, no pude menos que dejar de reírme y mirarlo con profusa curiosidad y esmero. Y después de ver eso se perdió entre la muchedumbre de gente que pasaba e iba de un lado a otro… ¿seria verdad o mentira lo que vi? Era demasiado atractivo y goloso lo que percibí y no quiero ni imaginarme lo que vendrá después…

Después de eso de Lunes a Viernes paso por la panadería y lo veo pasar con sus trajes elegantes y sus gabardinas oscuras. Vaya sorpresa me e llevado cuando no siguió de largo como siempre, un Miércoles, en el que ya tenia dos semanas asistiendo puntualmente para verlo, entró a la panadería, lo seguí con la mirada y no pude menos que extasiarme al ver que compraba un capuchino y galletas de puntos rojos como le decimos Kaoru y yo, están rellenas de un merengue de frambuesa que se encuentra en medio de la galleta. Compró las galletas que nos agrada a mi hermana Kaoru y a mi, llego a la caja y volteo hacia mi, yo pegue un respingo y me puse tensa, abrí los ojos lo mas que pude y me entro tan vergueta por estar descubierta que me sonroje y me puse del color del merengue de frambuesa que llevaba ese chico tan lindo. Y allí es que me di cuenta de algo que nunca había tomado como importante, sus ojos… eran de un azul cielo, no como los de mi hermana que son intensos. Estos tenían un opaco brillo parecía que había un vacío que no se llenaba o se estaría llenando... ¿de afecto? Y fue cuando comprendí que no todos tenemos lo que Kaoru y yo, confianza y apoyo… cuando caí en la realidad otra vez él ya iba por la puerta de salida, se detuvo con esa mirada desdeñosa que tenia antes y me miró nuevamente y yo para no pasar mas vergüenza le sonreí y dejando un poco de dinero en la mesa me levanté y con un paso lento además de sudar frío por la mirada que sentía a mis espaldas, cuando llegué a la esquina y crucé, solté todo el aire contenido y sin poder hacer nada sonreí y comencé a caminar con prisa hacia mi casa.

-**Jajaja, ese día fue divertido**.- Dije riendo en voz alta.

-**Vaya señorita Makimachi ¿se puede saber que fue tan divertido?**-Le preguntó el profesor con un libro en la mano y una regla que la estampo contra la frente de la chica.- Porque me imagino que las esfinges no fueron…-Completo el profesor a lo que todos en el salón empezaron a reír y ella a sonrojarse.

-¡¡Lo siento!! No volverá a suceder.-Respondí avergonzada.-

-¡Estúpidos estudiantes!-Exclamo el profesor Seijuro- Continuemos… y así los egipcios los…- y el profesor prosiguió con la clase, me fije en el reloj que se encontraba a lo alto del pizarrón y vi que faltaban solo cinco minutos para salir de nuevo y hacer mi rutina favorita.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apenas salí de clases recibí un mensaje de mi hermana Kaoru, diciéndome que no me demorara para la cena y que llegara lo más rápido posible a la casa, pero no le hice caso, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer...-

Doblé en la esquina en donde se encontraba el café y lo esperé en las mesas de afuera, donde el siempre solía pasar, y pedí unas donas de chocolate para esperarlo…

10…20…30…40…50… ¡1 hora esperándolo y el no aparecía! ¿Le habría pasado algo? Miré mi reloj, se había echo demasiado tarde, Kaoru se enfadaría. Me levanté de la silla y me dirigí a la caja a pagar cuando mi teléfono sonó, terminé de pagar y saqué el celular para contestar. Era Kaoru.

-_**¿¡Misao donde te has metido!? ¡Te dije en el mensaje que llegaras temprano!-**__Se escuchó la voz chillona de mi hermana, aparté el celular de mi oreja, me iba a reventar el tímpano con sus gritos un día de estos.-_

-**Lo siento Kao, no recibí ningún mensaje, ¡ha mira me acaba de llegar!-**_Respondí sarcásticamente, se pudo escuchar como Kaoru gruñía al otro lado del teléfono. Sonreí.-_

**-¡Misao no me agarres las que no tengo! ¡Ven ahora mismo!-**_Ni se despidió y colgó, bufé molesta y emprendí camino a casa._

¿Qué habría sucedido para que el no fuera? Siempre era puntual…Me detuve en mitad de la acera y pensé que realmente parecía una psicópata sin remedio, me sabía hasta sus horarios, los había anotado en una pequeña libretita con candado para que Kaoru no la pudiera leer. Sonreí y seguí caminando mientras me sobaba los brazos, se me había olvidado que ya era Noviembre y estaba haciendo mucho frío en Tokyo, según los del clima, mañana empezaría a nevar.

Llegué a la esquina de mi casa y vi un auto estacionado al frente de ella, me acerqué y saqué las llaves del bolso escolar para abrir la puerta, al entrar, Kaoru ya estaba esperándome.-

**-Menos mal que llegaste, ahora sube a tu cuarto y arréglate, vamos a tener visitas.-**Dijo Kaoru nerviosa y con un rubor en las mejillas, ella ya estaba vestida con una polera azul con tiritas y con unos pantalones negros con botas de igual color.-

**-Uhmm… parece que es una visita importante.-**_Sonreí de lado.- _**¿Conseguiste un nuevo trabajo?**

**-No, aún mantengo el anterior, y si, es una visita importante, así que trátala bien.-**Kaoru desvió su mirada hacía el reloj y casi gritó al ver la hora que era.- **¡Sube, sube y arréglate! Falta poco para que llegue.-**_Me gritó mientras me empujaba por las escaleras hacía mi cuarto.-_

-**¡Pero qué…!-**_Grité cuando mi hermana logró su cometido y cerró la puerta de mi habitación en mi nariz.-_**Gracias…-**_Me di media vuelta hacia mi armario y lo abrí busqué y rebusqué hasta que vi un vestido blanco amarrado al cuello, lo saqué y me lo puse apurada, saqué unas sandalias con un poquito de taco y cuando me las puse sonó el timbre de la casa, eso quería decir que la "visita" ya había llegado, me maquillé solo un poco con un pintalabios de guinda y salí disparada de mi cuarto dejando todo desordenado, bajé las escaleras y casi me caigo cuando vi quien estaba en la puerta…_

Kaoru giró su rostro para ver el mío y sonrió tomando el brazo de la "visita"

**-Misao, él es Aoshi Shinomori.-**Me dijo Kaoru sonriendo, yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente…

Por fin conocía el nombre de la persona que había observado por tanto tiempo...-

holaaaa, como están amigas lectora; MIssy y yo presentándonos con nuestro primer fic de nuestra organización.. es una historia sumamente romántica! así que léanla y dígannos que les pareció!!!

Y bueno la historia esta un poco cortita para ser le primer chap pero a medida de que vayamos

Publicando mas chaps se alargará!

Nos vemos!!!!!!! Se despiden Amary-san y Missy-chan!


End file.
